Vichy France (Fascist World)
The Vichy French Empire (French: Empire de français de Vichy) or Vichy France (French: Vichy la France), offically the French State (French: État français), more commonly known as France (French: La France), is a country situated primarily on the European continent, and in Africa and Asia. It is a single-party state, dominated and ruled by the Vichy Nationalist Forces Party (VNFP) with its seat of government in Vichy, the capital city. The largest city is Paris, which is Vichy France's financial capital. Vichy France share borders with the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union to the east, the Empire of Japan to the north and northeast (via French Indochina), the British Imperial Federation to the west, and the Kingdom of Italy and the Francoist Spain to the south and southwest. At 30,547,172 km2 (11,794,652.8 sq mi), Vichy France is the largest country in the world by total area. It is the world's most powerful state, being the most dominant recognized global superpower. Vichy France has its roots in the 1920s, when the Vichy National Forces Party was founded as a nationalist movement by Adolf Hitler. The Vichy National Forces Party won numerous elections in France 1922-26, before Adolf Hitler was killed in 1927 by Free French Forces led by General Charles de Gaulle. Following the death of Adolf Hitler, it sparked the French Civil War in which the Vichy Nationalist Forces Party were victorious. The VNFP created a totaitarian single-party state in the city of Vichy. In 1933, Marshal Philippe Pétain was appointed as Premier of France by the President of France Albert Lebrun. Pétain and his government voted to reorganize the discredited Third French Republic into an authoritarian regime. France officially became Vichy France, the world's first national socialist state. In the mid-1930s, Pétain began an massive rearmament campaign. Vichy France secured its alliance with the Kingdom of Italy, Francoist Spain and the Empire of Japan, forming the Leauge of Axis Powers in 1940. Vichy France adopted an aggressive foreign policy and annexted Belgium, which became a French client state. It also began to claim the Alsace-Lorraine, an area of Germany with a predominantly ethnic French population. The United Kingdom and the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union conceded this territory. On 11 May 1939, Vichy France began the invasion of Germany, annexting it. It was soon followed by the Kingdom of Italy and Romania which invaded Germany from the southeast. Vichy France invaded and conquered most of the European continent between 1940-41. On 7 August 1941, Vichy France invaded the Soviet Union, opening the Eastern Front. It fought the Soviet Red Army in fierce battles such as Moscow, Leningrad, and Stalingrad. The Empire of Japan had already invaded the Soviet Union on June 22 1941 in the Amur-Lena Offensive, fighting the Red Army in fierce battles such as Vladivostok, Irkutsk, and Krasnoyarsk. Vichy France, Empire of Japan, Francoist Spain and the Kingdom of Italy emerged victorious from World War II as the four recognized Axis superpowers, only rivaled by the British Imperial Federation, the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union and the United States. It would lead to the Cold War. Category:Fascist World Category:Nations (Fascist World) Category:Vichy France (Fascist World)